


Control

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Ring, Consensual, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boot washing kink, just a lot of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me you know when to stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“There are rumors, Ben. Rumours that have gone all the way to Snoke, all the way to my father.”

“What were the rumors, sir?” 

Kylo Ren, delirious in subspace, was kneeling on the floor with his legs spread and his ass plugged, his collar fastened just enough to constrict his breathing. His hands were held behind his back and his cock was straining, precome dripping onto the floor. 

“Rumors that I was losing my grip. Letting you get out from under my thumb, that I can’t control you. But we know that's not true, is it baby boy?” Hux was hovering over him, his gloved thumb pressing on his cheek. 

“No sir.” He agreed. 

“Why don't you show me how controlled you are. Show me you know when to stop.” Hux suggested. 

“Daddy- what do you mean?” 

Hux rolled his eyes some. “I want you to touch yourself. And keep touching until you're going to come and then stop.” 

“Oh- Daddy.” Ben flushed some. “Are you sure?” 

That got him a smack, just a light one though, right across his face. “I'm always sure. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Or you will be punished, understand?” 

Ben shivered some. “Yes, Daddy.” He pulled one hand away and stroked his thumb over the head of his cock. That alone drew a moan from him, sent a shiver down his spine. He wrapped the rest of his fingers around himself and started stroking, eyes closing.

“That's it, Ben. That's my good boy.” Hux stepped closer, pressing two fingers against his lips. He took them easily, sucking eagerly at them. Hux’s cock strained further and he saw no reason to deny himself so he set about stroking as well. 

“Oh, Daddy.” Ben whimpered as he neared the edge. “Please, I'm your good boy. Let me come, please.” 

Hux was there, to deliver a sharp slap across his face abs to yank his hair back. “Absolutely not. Under no circumstances. If you do, I'll put a ring around that pretty little cock and paddle your ass. Thirty strokes maybe, what do you think?” 

Ben whimpered, yanking his hand away. “Daddy-” 

But Hux could see and it was beautiful. He cock was straining and desperate and one touch of Hux’s finger had him spilling all over the floor. 

Ben honest to god shrieked, doubling over as it rippled through him. Hux felt something wet on his boot abs was unsurprised to see Ben mouthing over it. 

“Are you cleaning Daddy’s boots? Trying to get out of your punishment?” 

“Please, Daddy.” Ben nodded. 

“Well, since you had stopped I suppose it wasn't really your fault. Your bottom is safe for now.” 

“Thank you, thank you Daddy.” Ben stammered, sitting back on his heels. 

“Now I said your bottom, not this naughty little cock.” Hux reminded. 

“Oh, Daddy.” Ben frowned. “Please I'll be your good boy.” 

“Oh I know. You're going to clean it all up and you're going to be happy about it and you're going to do it wearing this.” He snapped a bronze ring around the base of his cock, the engraving glinting in the artificial light. Daddy’s Naughty Boy. 

“Oh-” Ben whimpered. 

“Hush now. Clean it up. And be quick about it. I might need to use your ass. Just tell me, who’s boy?” 

“Yours. Daddy’s boy, Hux’s good boy.” Ben said quickly. 

“Your ass belongs to?” 

“You, sir.” 

“And your cock?” 

“Daddy.” Ben said with a nod. 

“Good boy. Begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend ❤️


End file.
